


Shall We Dance?

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Crossdressing, Digital Art, M/M, Ms Fraser, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Ben keeps the outfit, because sometimes, Ray likes to play with Ms Fraser. (NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



> A big thank you to look_turtles who asked for Ms Fraser as a request for the due South Seekrit Santa exchange. I had a blast doing this - hope you like it!  
> A blended digital artwork, created in photoshop.

 

  
[  
](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/Shall%20We%20Dance_zpstukyaspg.jpg?t=1483428697)

click on the image for full size

 

**Author's Note:**

> And is it just me, or is Ms Fraser a dead ringer for Wonderwoman? Oh man, I can feel a plot bunny coming on, and more art...


End file.
